san_andreas_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Gaines
Blake Gaines is the beautiful daughter of Ray and Emma, the sister of Mallory and the love interest of Ben. She is played by Alexandria Daddario. San Andreas Blake receives a call from Ray, and they talk about her upcoming trip to San Francisco with Emma's new boyfriend, Daniel. Later, in San Francisco, Blake meets Ben and Ollie. Not long after, Daniel comes back from a meeting, and they get into their car in a car park, just as the earthquake begins. Their driver is killed, and a large concrete slab pins Blake's legs under a chair. Daniel leaves to get help, but flees, leaving Blake alone. She manages to contact Ray, and tells him she's trapped. She is later found by Ben and Ollie, and they manage to lift the concrete slab off with a car jack. They make their way to an electronics store, and Blake uses the stores' phone to call Ray. She tells him and Emma that Ben and Ollie saved her, and that Daniel had done the opposite. They plan to rendezvous at Coit Tower. On the way there, another earthquake hits, and Ben is injured, later they stop briefly as Blake bandages Ben's injury. Shortly after, a tsunami warning is issued, and sirens blare throughout the city. The three aren't far away from Daniel's unfinished building, and they head there. They reach one of the higher floors, but they aren't high enough. They get to one of the higher floors, where they see Ray and Emma in a boat. They signal them with a laser pointer that Ollie found at the electronics store, but then the building starts to sink Ben and Ollie escape, but Blake is trapped. Ray finds her, but is unable to rescue her before she nearly drowns. Ray manages to reach her and perform CPR on her. After a while she is revived. Both Blake and Mallory had once received a heart-shaped pendant each one Christmas, and Blake wears Mallory's pendant as well as her own as a tribute to her. Quotes "I can not believe that Daniel just took off. What an asshole!" "We're not high enough" "I love you dad and please tell mom that I love her" "Dad please help" "MOM" Gallery Sanandreas 09918.jpg Sanandreas 09917.jpg|Blake is reunited with her family Sanandreas 09902.jpg|Blake revives Sanandreas 09459.jpg Sanandreas 09435.jpg Sanandreas 09422.jpg|Blake drowns Sanandreas 09125.jpg Sanandreas 09124.jpg Sanandreas 09116.jpg Sanandreas 08917.jpg Sanandreas 08897.jpg Sanandreas 08896.jpg Sanandreas 08895.jpg Sanandreas 08894.jpg|Trying to get her parents attention Sanandreas 08835.jpg Sanandreas 08834.jpg Sanandreas 08827.jpg Sanandreas 08698.jpg Sanandreas 08689.jpg Sanandreas 08687.jpg Sanandreas 08644.jpg|Blake and Ben about to kiss Sanandreas 08639.jpg|Blake tends Ben wound Sanandreas 08602.jpg Sanandreas 08574.jpg Sanandreas 08475.jpg Sanandreas 08438.jpg Sanandreas 08368.jpg Sanandreas 08357.jpg Sanandreas 08346.jpg Sanandreas 08342.jpg Sanandreas 08302.jpg Sanandreas 07939.jpg Sanandreas 07927.jpg Sanandreas 07923.jpg Sanandreas 07922.jpg Sanandreas 07918.jpg Sanandreas 07917.jpg Sanandreas 07747.jpg Sanandreas 07744.jpg Sanandreas 07742.jpg Sanandreas 07741.jpg Sanandreas 07731.jpg Sanandreas 07688.jpg Sanandreas 07683.jpg Sanandreas 07675.jpg|Blake bandages Ben injury Sanandreas 07673.jpg Sanandreas 07667.jpg Sanandreas 07666.jpg|Blake takes her shirt off Sanandreas_07664.jpg Category:Characters